


Quiet Moment

by sparrowsister18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsister18/pseuds/sparrowsister18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook and Emma, Post 4x11</p>
<p>A much needed quiet moment for these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Moment

"I told you Swan, I'm a survivor" 

His mischievous smile only made Emma's grin widen. He was fine, he was alive and kissing her.

"You almost weren't, though." It wasn't a sad thing for her to say, nor was it a joke. She said so in a very matter-of-a-fact way. He began to back away slightly, ashamed. "And I would've killed you myself if you hadn't survived." With that, she lightened the mood with a light punch to his arm.

Chuckling he said, "Well, that's reassuring." Kissing her one more time, he rested his forehead on hers. In an attempt to mask his exhaustion, he closed his eyes and tried to withhold a much needed yawn.

"Tired, are we?" Emma looked at him suddenly noticing the baggy eyes and pale-faced exhaustion written all over his face. Her heart felt heavy realizing he must not have slept the past few nights. "You really should get some rest, Killian."

He brought his right hand to his ear scratching it nervously like he so often does before saying. "I'm fine, Swan."

"Last time you said those words to me I didn't see you again until Gold was close to crushing your heart. Don't lie to me, now." She was not trying to forceful, but felt passionate about taking care of him. 

With a sigh that began to turn into a yawn he said, "You do know how to make a man retreat, Swan." He began to back away.

"Please get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning." She reached for his hand and remembered her mom telling her about Regina. "Besides, I should really check on Regina.."

"You and Regina mates now?" He raised an eyebrow in his charming way. Emma just laughed.

"Sure, and you're stalling, Hook. Go." She began to push him towards his room. Before she could leave, though, he pulled her back in for a passionate kiss.

"Just for my sake. Goodnight, Emma." 

********  
Operation Mongoose..those two sure knew how to make things interesting. After driving both Regina and Henry back to her house, Emma was feeling the exhaustion.

"See ya kid. Your grandparents want to make dinner tomorrow, so you call when you want me to pick you up. Thanks Regina." She gave her a nod and leaned over to hug Henry. 

"Bye mom. See you tomorrow." With that Henry and Regina headed towards the house. Emma sat in the car for a moment in thought.

Killian. I should go see him..I want to make sure he's okay. I need to. No. I have to...but he needs his rest..I want to just see that's he's okay...he will be, I need to leave him alone...but I just want him to be safe...I could just call him. I will.

"Killian?" The phone picks up with a seemingly groggy Hook on the other side. 

"Swan, what's wrong? Something happen? Where are you? I can help." She can't help but smile as she hears his willingness to help and genuine worry.

"Haha, Killian nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you." 

"Oh." Relief washed over him. "Well, it's good to hear your voice, love." His voice sounded flirtatious even over a cell phone. 

"How are you doing? I just want to be sure you're well." Her heart began to race. It had been so long since she genuinely opened up her concern for another and couldn't help but feel nervous.

"I'm good, you woke me up." He said while yawning more dramatically than necessary.

"Well I'm glad you were sleeping." Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to know that you're okay." 

"Peachy. Love, you shouldn't be up at this hour! It's well past dusk, surely you're tired." His concern for her wellbeing made her uncomfortably happy. She wanted so badly to be in his arms. 

"Well, I will head to bed as long as you're okay." She paused a minute and he did not respond for about that long, which made her nervous.

"I'm good, love. This rest is doing me well, so you should do the same." He said somewhat sadly, the events of recent affecting his mind, swarming in emotion. 

“Okay, Killian...want to grab breakfast at Granny’s then?” Emma could feel the stammer in her words, nerves surprising her.

“I would love nothing more, Emma. Goodnight.”  
With that, they hung up and Emma didn’t stop smiling her entire trip back to the loft.

 

********  
“Morning, love.” The words filled her ears as she closed the door to behind her. Hook was sitting in a booth with two mugs in front of him. One was black with coffee, the other topped in whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkles.

“Is this hot cocoa with cinnamon I see..?” Emma’s eyes widened in awe.

“Indeed, thought you’d appreciate some...want to sit down, Swan?” He raised his eyebrow while half-smirking. She let out a laugh and joined him across the booth, where she was facing him. Instantly his hand grabbed hers and they locked eyes. “It’s so good to see you, Emma.” The words were a practical whisper, sending chills down Emma’s spine.

“You too, Killian. I think we should talk, though.” She looked down at his hand and hook, both on the table casually. He loosened his grip, fear taking him as he swallowed hard.

“Of course, what do you want to talk about?” He tried steadying his voice, but began to furrow his brows fearing what the conversation would entail.

“I just..I can’t get the image of you on the ground, heart in hand, out of my head. It haunts me to know I had no idea. It’s eating me alive feeling like I have been utterly oblivious…” She still can’t bring her eyes to him, but feels his gaze burning into her. He squeazes her hand again and clears his throat.

“Swan. Emma. Listen, you cannot blame yourself for what happened...I was a fool and that is not something I wanted to burden you with. You unknowing of my state was the only option I had..” She shot her eyes to him now, bearing the redness that had enveloped her lower eyelids. Swallowing back tears, Killian deepened his brow.

“I could have lost you!” She did not shout, but her tone deepened his pain. “I have no idea what I am doing when it comes to us, but I do know how impossible the thought of losing you is.” Ashamed, he looked down, swallowing tears again. 

“I’m sorry, love” He whispered, she tightened her grip this time.

“That’s all I have to say about that, though.” She met her other hand with his hook and to his surprise, she held it as if it were an open palm. “I’m not one for dwelling on past matters.” She half-smiled at him while he raised his head to meet her. “But...knowing how this all happened is not a past matter, so would you please fill me in?”

Her sweet tone softened him and reminded him of what made him love her so intensely. “It all started the day we went on our date…” 

And he told her, the good, bad, the unbelievably ugly. She listened, furrowing her brow from time to time, tightening their holds, and holding back emotions the entire time. 

“I was certain it was over yesterday when we were here…” at that point Killian lowered his gaze to the table, swallowing hard. “The Dark One controlled my speech, talking to you was the most pain I think I’ve ever experienced..”

“When you grabbed my wrist...were you..?”

“Fighting him? Yes…” They looked at one another. She gave him a look of comfort and he became ashamed. He loosened his grip and brought his hand to meet his hook in his lap. “I’m so sorry, love. You deserve so much more than this.” 

“Killian. Look at me.” He closed his eyes. “Look at me.” He opened them to look at her, red and teary-eyes gazing towards her. “You cannot give me that. Not now, not after all we’ve been through.” She reached for his hand and closed their hands together again. “I am here, fighting for and with you. I choose you, so do not make up my mind on what I do and don’t deserve.” 

He sucked in a breath, withholding emotion and said, “You, Swan, are unbelievable. I do not know where I’d be without you.”

With that, they continue talking. The talking was exactly what they needed. Captain Hook and his Swan, sharing a quiet moment.


End file.
